


A rotten desoto

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: what will happen when Desoto really go to far and make Zorro angry





	A rotten desoto

During siesta, Desoto was sitting at his desk, looking miserable and depressed at all plans he had made to capture his arch enemy. The more he looked at the papers, the worse he felt about his failures. He was more determined than ever to eliminate his masked enemy with the most cruel plan he ever thought of. He knew Zorro thought high of the De La Vega's and was fond on the beautiful tavern owner. “They will be the downfall of his masked enemy, they only don't know it yet.” an evil laugh escaped from Desoto's lips.

As hours passed, Desoto began to drink more and more wine and passed out on his desk.  
When out of the blue a man came into the office, with a glow of white surrounding him.

Desoto startled, “who are you and how did you get in here when the door is locked?”

“I am don Fernando and I know all about your plan.” Desoto was still startled “What do you want from me?”

Don Fernando walked in the direction where Desoto was sitting “I am here to give you a warning Ignacio, stop your plan or it will be your last day on earth!” 

Desoto was in a great disbelief in what the stranger was telling, “And who is going to that? Zorro? He is a big fool who can't kill a living soul!”

The angel let a sigh “I see this is going to be a difficult one, let me show you what is going to happen if you go through with your plan.”

A white flash light appeared and before Desoto knew what was happening, he stood before his desk watching himself waking up.

Chapter 2

 

“Today is the day that will change my life forever, I will go to Madrid a hero with 6000 pesos extra in my pocket, today I will get rid of Zorro!”  
“First things first, I need people who want their revenge to help me and I know the perfect bandits to do so!” 

Looking to the jail, “Jorge and his gang will be glad to help me and in return I will give them freedom” 

 

Meanwhile, two miles outside the pueblo in the De La Vega hacienda in the Library.

“ I don't know Felipe, I have a nasty feeling that something is going to happen and it will be something quite gruesome.”  
Felipe nodded and signed that Zorro must look out very carefully next days because he too had a nasty feeling.

“ I think it will be a good idea if we go to the pueblo after siesta to see if we can look for signs of a next scheme.” 

Diego just spoke his words when his father arrived, he to felt something was wrong, “ Are you coming with me to the pueblo son, I have feeling something is going on.” 

“ Alright father but why don't we write another letter to the Governor?”

“ Diego, is that all you can say, why don't we prepare something ourself?” 

“ I will go with you father but I don't it's a wise idea to do something ourself it only means trouble!” 

“Diego, when will you man up son? come on let's go!”

“Coming father!” 

 

Back in the garrison Desoto was preparing himself to make a deal with Jorge and his gang, they were known to be ruthless.  
“ I have a proposition for you!” Jorge was listing to what Desoto was saying 

“What proposition?” He answered short and commanding. 

“I let you go if you can help me get rid of a bandit by the name of Zorro, if we have a deal I already have a plan!” 

Jorge was thinking but wanted to see what else he could get.

“Is that all? What about a piece of the reward money?” Desoto knew it was a question he could expect so his answer was rather clear.

“ I think not, you help me and you and your men will be a life a free or you don't wanna help me and I make sure you hang at dawn!! But I am a merciful man and with the plan you can make some ransom and you can keep that if you want. But I make one thing cristalclear, I want Zorro dead in 2 days!” 

 

The deal was too good to let go so Jorge answered “ I think we have a deal!” 

An evil grin appeared on his face while Desoto stroke his beard.  
“Good, Good this is what you must do.” slowly he explained his plan to the gang. 

The three De La Vega's entered the tavern where they were welcomed by the beautiful raven-haired woman Victoria. 

“ Buenos Dias Don Alejandro, Diego, Felipe what can I get you this evening?” “ I think

we will have some of your delicious tamales senorita.” 

“And some of your delicious lemonade” Diego responded after his father ordered the meals for them. 

 

“ Very well senõres, I will bring your order in a few moments” smiled Victoria, she was happy when the De La Vega men were in town. Don Alejandro was like a father to her and Diego was the best friend she ever had. 

The De La Vega men were loved and respected in the pueblo, not only because they were the richest in the territory but also because they treated every one with the same respect. 

Besides Victoria there was another man who considers Don Diego a Friend, A man of the army but with respect of the so called bandit Zorro, not knowing that he and his friend were the same. Sergeant Mendoza was a simple man with a heart of gold. 

Diego spotted Mendoza right a way when he entered the tavern. 

“ Sergeant please be seated. Will you have dinner with us?”  
On that very moment Victoria came near the table with the food ordered by the men.

“Some dinner for the sergeant to senorita.” smiled Diego to his secret love. 

“What can I get you sergeant?”

The sergeant was happy every time he can get lunch with Don Diego.

“ Do you have some of those glorious hot tamales Senorita Victoria?” Victoria smiled and nodded.

 

Although Mendoza was his friend and he liked the man, he had a profit for being kind to the sergeant, a profit that served Zorro a great benefit in his battle against Tyranny.

“Sergeant, may I ask you something? How is the alcalde nower days?”  
“He is quiet better again, he has some depressed weeks behind him but I think he is planning something!”  
The sergeant was also known for his openness towards the people so it was simple to ask him things a sergeant normally doesn't tell. 

By now Diego was an expert in tactical questioning the good man.

“ What could he possibly planning sergeant?” asked Alejandro who followed everything in silence.

“ I don't know Don Alejandro but I don't think it's good.” 

“ Well sergeant what ever it is I will not stand by and let things go out of hand! If you excuse me I have some paperwork to do for the rancho.  
Son. Sergeant.”   
Chapter 3

 

But what the old done not knew was that there were four man waiting for him outside the pueblo.  
He was riding a mile out of the pueblo when out of the blue a man jumped against Don Alejandro's side with as result that he the old man felt off his horse and was taking by the other gang members and taking to camp.

So Jorge could send Dulcinea back with a letter pinned on her saddle, a letter addressed to his son Don Diego. 

Miguel the head vaquero of the De La Vega came running at the hacienda, Totally in panic and out of breath.

“Master Diego? Master Diego?”

Diego who was in the library came running to the hall “What is wrong Miguel?”

Miguel who was still in panic tried to explain as slow as possible. “ Master Diego, Dulcinea came back without your father and this was attached to the saddle horn, it's addressed to you. I came as soon as possible!” 

He handed the letter to his young master. 

“ Thank you Miguel.” 

 

As he opened the letter he read, 

Don Diego,

If you want to see your father again, bring 6000 pesos to Diablo Canyon tomorrow evening and come alone or your father will die!

But what he did not realize was that at the same time his ladylove was taken out of her tavern by the same gang. 

It was when Pilar came running in that he begun to panic.

“ Don Diego?”

“Pilar, What's wrong?” 

Still, in shock she gave Don Diego the letter she found on the table. 

“ This letter is for Zorro?” Diego tried to be as surprised as possible.

“ Yes I don't know how it will reach him but you are her best friend maybe you know a way that it could reach him?”

“Try to relax pilar, I have a message for Zorro to! My father has been kidnapped. I will try what is with in the power of men to let word reach Zorro!” With this words Pilar relaxed a little,” “why don't you try to run the tavern until everything is over.” 

Diego waited just long enough for Pilar to leave for he opened the letter.  
On that moment Felipe came true the fireplace when he saw Diego's ocean blue eyes turning into ice.  
“ You were listening?” Felipe nodded. He could here the anger he tried to control in his voice. 

“ Who ever did this got my father and Victoria, because the two letter had the same writing and the same text.”

Felipe Who was a little worried signed a little Z in the air.

“ Yes amigo, saddle Toronado Zorro is Rides to Diablo Canyon!” 

They looked around and when nobody was near, they pushed lever on the mantle of the fireplace to sneak to Zorro's liar. 

He was getting more and more angry and didn't understand why he couldn't control  
his temper like he always does.

Fortunately Felipe was used to the other side of the so called 'mild-tempered caballero.

“ I don't understand Felipe, I have a feeling that these bandits aren't amateurs and very dangerous.”

While he was changing in his alter-ego he tried all what was in his power to cool down his anger, he knew he couldn't fight in anger because it could endanger the two people who meant the most to him in the whole world. 

Normally was Felipe the one who soothed his mentor, but there were days like today that it was just too much for the young mute.  
On moments like this Felipe was grateful for the relationship between Diego and Toronado. 

Al tough Toronado was as much tempered as his rider, he still was a last resort in calming down his master.  
The fire usually could be seen in the horse his eyes, were also a soft as a feather to the people he trusted , it was a side of the horse only Diego and Felipe saw. 

Toronado understood Felipe without words because he too spotted the unusual large portion of anger.  
Toronado took a step backwards before Zorro could mount his black stallion.

“Toronado, this is not the time to become cocky, we are in a hurry. It is not the time to play games, I need to mount.”

Zorro looked at his horse who was shaking his head. “ what's got into you all of a sudden? Since when are you refusing to ride out?” 

Toronado nuzzled his head against Zorro's shoulder and started to nibble his shoulder as a sign that he needed to calm down first.

“ Alright like usual the two of you are right. My anger was too big to ride.” 

After a few minutes, Zorro started to be his controlled self again. “Thank you old boy, you and Felipe are the best alley someone could wish for. Without the two of you Zorro would be dead already.” 

Zorro tried to mount Toronado again and this time they were ready to go, when he stopped Toronado. 

“Felipe I know you are eager to help me from time to time, why don't you come after me with a carriage, but stay well hidden until you hear my whistle comprende?” 

Felipe nodded and signed that he would be waiting behind the big tree a few minutes from Diablo canyon so that there was no risk of been seen together you can say you asked me, just in case. 

With that being said Zorro and Toronado rode of into the night knowing Felipe would be following minutes behind him. 

After Zorro rode out, Felipe rushed to the De La Vega stables to make a carriage ready and left to the place where he promised to wait.

Felipe, who wasn't naive, had hidden a few pistols and a sword underneath the seats and a dagger hidden in his waistband. 

Chapter 4

 

Back in Diablo's canyon, Victoria, who was still unconscious, lay down with hands and feet tied up with ropes on the opposite side as where Don Alejandro was tied up. 

When he saw Victoria laying there, her face and body covered with bruises and blood scares, he held his breath.

Jorge who was already irritated by the old don spoke with a commanding voice “ you aren't going to do anything! And if you don't shut up right now you will be sorry!!”

Don Alejandro, who was known for his temper, felt the need to try to protect Victoria from further harm. 

“ I promise you senor, if you do further harm to her, you will be a dead men and so is your gang!!”

But before he could say anything else he felt something hit his jaw.

“ I told you to shut up, don't be to brave because this is just a warning!! The next time I hit the girl, so don't be the hero and do what I tell you to do!!” 

He didn't need more arguments and began to pray for Zorro to find them.

There was something nobody knew, they were being watched by 2 spirits, this was Don Fernando's way to show what would happen if he went trough with his plans. 

 

“ Dear lord, why are we doing all this trouble ? He just finds it amusing! And I know for sure he will not believe the end, the only thing I will not let him remember is Diego's secret! I can't break my promise to him, specially not for Desoto's favor!” Don Fernando's thought with a little irritation.

“ My plan is working, I don't understand your warning, everything is going perfect!!” he laughed and stroke his beard like he always did when his evil thoughts were present.

“ Please Zorro, find us quick, because I don't know how to take all of it any longer!” 

Don Alejandro was desperate, a feeling he didn't feel for a long time until now. He was known for bravery and the famous De La Vega temper, not a person who got easily frightened, but this gang had succeeded. 

“ hahahaha, Zorro is a dead man and so is that cowardly son of yours De La Vega!!”  
Jorge was pretty sure that he would live in wealth by tomorrow evening. What he didn't saw was a black shadow moving near the entrance of the gang his hiding place.  
The first two guards were no problem, He knocked them out, tied them up and they were guarded by a big, black stallion with a temper equal of the temper his master possessed.  
A big horse who could be fearful when he was needed to be. 

This was one part of the legend these two man didn't know or didn't believe.

“ What can he do Jose it is just a horse.”  
“ Manuel, you dive to the left, I go to the right so one of us can save the other”  
what they didn't know was that Toronado understood everything and from the moment they wanted to dive, he reared, his ears back in his neckline, his eyes, big and threatening, a neighing as dark going through flesh and bone. That way he knocked them out from left to right. 

“ That is what you get for calling me an ordinary horse!” thought Toronado a little amused.

Back at the hiding place the black shadow was still moving towards the place where don Alejandro and Victoria were held captive.

“Jorge, I thought I heard something at the entrance. Manuel? Jose?”

Jorge listened for a while but didn't hear anything. “ If you are sure you hear something go and have a look, I stay with the prisoners.” 

 

Manuel got on his feed and like a tiger who sneaks up at his prey, he sneaked towards the entrance where he heard the noise. 

Zorro jumped out of the dark and knocked him out with one strike before he could alarm his leader Jose. He tied the bandit up with rope and carried him to his companions on the outside of the canyon.

Zorro looked with some amusement at his Black amigo.  
“ The tried to escape he boy, didn't they?”

Toronado nodded. The third member, who gain back consciousness look from the black man to the stallion and back and couldn't believe what he saw, when he saw his mates lying there. 

“ He did that?” he asked, the black man, pointing at Toronado.

“Si, I invite you to try it if you don't believe me” he chuckled towards the bandit.  
“ But whatever you do don't call him ordinary!” 

“Three out one to go” Zorro thought while he sneaked back to the hiding place. 

“ Renaldo? Jose? Manuel? Where are you?” Sunday a voice answered “ I think I can answer that” 

“ZORRO !!” Jose unsheathed his sword and launched to the black man who was standing there.  
Zorro dodged the attack with grace and blocked the next attacks like the master swordsman he was.

He disarmed the man and knocked him out with the hilt of his legendary sword. He tied the man up and walked toward don Alejandro. “ Are you alright senor De La Vega?”  
“ Yes Zorro thank you!” Alejandro stood up and rubbed his wrist were the rope had been.

“ Help Victoria, I will be fine. She didn't gain consciousness since she is here.”  
Zorro looked in her direction and he got scared when he saw her at last. All bruised up and unconscious. 

“ VICTORIA? VICTORIA!” he took her in his strong muscular arms, not watching Jose.

Zorro was walking outside with Victoria in his arms, when don Alejandro saw that Jose was pointing a gun towards them. 

“ ZORRO WATCH OUT!!!”   
Don Alejandro jumped between them and the gun when Jose pulled the trigger.

“ This is for you Ignacio.” these were Jose's last words before he sighed his last breathe and died.

Zorro turned around and saw his father collapsing to the ground. 

Carefully he lied Victoria on the ground and whistled for Felipe and got to his fathers side.

Chapter 4

 

Back in Diablo's canyon, Victoria, who was still unconscious, lay down with hands and feet tied up with ropes on the opposite side as where Don Alejandro was tied up. 

When he saw Victoria laying there, her face and body covered with bruises and blood scares, he held his breath.

Jorge who was already irritated by the old don spoke with a commanding voice “ you aren't going to do anything! And if you don't shut up right now you will be sorry!!”

Don Alejandro, who was known for his temper, felt the need to try to protect Victoria from further harm. 

“ I promise you senor, if you do further harm to her, you will be a dead men and so is your gang!!”

But before he could say anything else he felt something hit his jaw.

“ I told you to shut up, don't be to brave because this is just a warning!! The next time I hit the girl, so don't be the hero and do what I tell you to do!!” 

He didn't need more arguments and began to pray for Zorro to find them.

There was something nobody knew, they were being watched by 2 spirits, this was Don Fernando's way to show what would happen if he went trough with his plans. 

 

“ Dear lord, why are we doing all this trouble ? He just finds it amusing! And I know for sure he will not believe the end, the only thing I will not let him remember is Diego's secret! I can't break my promise to him, specially not for Desoto's favor!” Don Fernando's thought with a little irritation.

“ My plan is working, I don't understand your warning, everything is going perfect!!” he laughed and stroke his beard like he always did when his evil thoughts were present.

“ Please Zorro, find us quick, because I don't know how to take all of it any longer!” 

Don Alejandro was desperate, a feeling he didn't feel for a long time until now. He was known for bravery and the famous De La Vega temper, not a person who got easily frightened, but this gang had succeeded. 

“ hahahaha, Zorro is a dead man and so is that cowardly son of yours De La Vega!!”  
Jorge was pretty sure that he would live in wealth by tomorrow evening. What he didn't saw was a black shadow moving near the entrance of the gang his hiding place.  
The first two guards were no problem, He knocked them out, tied them up and they were guarded by a big, black stallion with a temper equal of the temper his master possessed.  
A big horse who could be fearful when he was needed to be. 

This was one part of the legend these two man didn't know or didn't believe.

“ What can he do Jose it is just a horse.”  
“ Manuel, you dive to the left, I go to the right so one of us can save the other”  
what they didn't know was that Toronado understood everything and from the moment they wanted to dive, he reared, his ears back in his neckline, his eyes, big and threatening, a neighing as dark going through flesh and bone. That way he knocked them out from left to right. 

“ That is what you get for calling me an ordinary horse!” thought Toronado a little amused.

Back at the hiding place the black shadow was still moving towards the place where don Alejandro and Victoria were held captive.

“Jorge, I thought I heard something at the entrance. Manuel? Jose?”

Jorge listened for a while but didn't hear anything. “ If you are sure you hear something go and have a look, I stay with the prisoners.” 

 

Manuel got on his feed and like a tiger who sneaks up at his prey, he sneaked towards the entrance where he heard the noise. 

Zorro jumped out of the dark and knocked him out with one strike before he could alarm his leader Jose. He tied the bandit up with rope and carried him to his companions on the outside of the canyon.

Zorro looked with some amusement at his Black amigo.  
“ The tried to escape he boy, didn't they?”

Toronado nodded. The third member, who gain back consciousness look from the black man to the stallion and back and couldn't believe what he saw, when he saw his mates lying there. 

“ He did that?” he asked, the black man, pointing at Toronado.

“Si, I invite you to try it if you don't believe me” he chuckled towards the bandit.  
“ But whatever you do don't call him ordinary!” 

“Three out one to go” Zorro thought while he sneaked back to the hiding place. 

“ Renaldo? Jose? Manuel? Where are you?” Sunday a voice answered “ I think I can answer that” 

“ZORRO !!” Jose unsheathed his sword and launched to the black man who was standing there.  
Zorro dodged the attack with grace and blocked the next attacks like the master swordsman he was.

He disarmed the man and knocked him out with the hilt of his legendary sword. He tied the man up and walked toward don Alejandro. “ Are you alright senor De La Vega?”  
“ Yes Zorro thank you!” Alejandro stood up and rubbed his wrist were the rope had been.

“ Help Victoria, I will be fine. She didn't gain consciousness since she is here.”  
Zorro looked in her direction and he got scared when he saw her at last. All bruised up and unconscious. 

“ VICTORIA? VICTORIA!” he took her in his strong muscular arms, not watching Jose.

Zorro was walking outside with Victoria in his arms, when don Alejandro saw that Jose was pointing a gun towards them. 

“ ZORRO WATCH OUT!!!”   
Don Alejandro jumped between them and the gun when Jose pulled the trigger.

“ This is for you Ignacio.” these were Jose's last words before he sighed his last breathe and died.

Zorro turned around and saw his father collapsing to the ground. 

Carefully he lied Victoria on the ground and whistled for Felipe and got to his fathers side.

Chapter 5

“ FATHER? FATHER?”

“ D... Diego? You are Zorro?”  
“ Yes father, sorry I didn't want you to know like this. But don't speak you will be alright.” 

“No Diego, the shot was... fatal...!  
He let his tears flow while he took of his mask. Not knowing that Victoria had gain back her consciousness and was sitting up with Felipe at her side.

A little shocked she turned to her mask hero “ Diego? Is it really you?”  
But Diego didn't hear her calling his name because the only thing he thought of was his father, who was dying, and the last words of Jose” 

Fortunately Felipe was at her side and signed that Diego was Zorro from the start and he really loved her but that his father had jumped between the gun and Zorro.

Alejandro reached out to Diego, who grabbed the hand of his dying father. With his last breathe he said the words his son longed to hear since his return from Spain.

“ I am...proud...of you...son, you are... a true... De la Vega”

He now felt Felipe's hand on his shoulder and saw Victoria beside him supported by his son to be. 

Tears felt over the three faces until Diego with such a cold and angry voice that even Felipe was shocked to hear it. 

“ Desoto will pay for this, he went to far this time!”

 

Felipe started to walk to the carriage supporting Victoria around her waist, while Diego who masked himself again took his father in his arms.   
He lied his father in the carriage and walked back to gain two of the bandits horses. He tied them up to the horn of Toronado's saddle and put the bandits who were still guarded by Toronado on the horses.

“Can you sit Victoria? I need to feel you are alright”

“ Yes sure, I can sit in front of you if you like me to.” He lied his father in the carriage and ordered Felipe to take him to the undertaker. 

As last he lifted Victoria on the back of his horse and mounted himself. In a peaceful troth he went back to the pueblo seeing the sun rise on the way home. 

The pueblo was wakened up just as any other market day, not knowing what happened previous night. 

A carriage came into the pueblo, the carriage with Felipe and a still bruised Victoria, and in the back the body of Don Alejandro.   
Diego, who changed a tired Toronado for his palomino mare Esperanza and his black clothes to his brown caballero suit.,  
The pueblo went silent when the cart past them, everybody took there hats of there heads as a sign of respect to the popular old don.

Desoto was watching from behind his office window and chuckled “ This De La Vega will not stand in my way anymore!”

Desoto, who was a sly man, walked out his office and started to walk toward the young De La Vega, who just dismounted his horse, to pay his 'respect'.

“ I am sorry to hear what happened to your father don Diego. He was a well respected member of the community and it's a great loss to this pueblo.”

Diego looked at the man with his blue eyes as cold as ice, with a rage on his face that even Felipe never saw.

“ I bet you will be sorry, when I'm done with you! I know this was your plan and you will pay for this Desoto!” his voice hard, cold and commanding, a voice much deeper then they were used of hearing from the mild-temped young don. 

“ I don't know what you're talking about De La Vega!” Desoto was trying to look surprised but saw that he failed miserably. 

 

He wasn't used to handle an angry Diego.

“ Oh alcalde, you know damn well what I am talking about!” not leaving his eyes from Desoto.

“ Is that a treat senor?” chuckled Desoto.

“ No Alcalde, this time you went to far, it is a sincere promise!” 

The last bit of control Diego felt over his anger was smacked away when Desoto whacked his gloves in the young dons face.

“ Felipe, my sword!”  
The young mute, still a little shocked with his to be fathers anger, didn't want to be at the receiving side of that anger and threw him his famous saber. 

Diego wasn't afraid of his secret because he was going to end this once and for all.Ignacio took a look at the saber and knew in an instant who was standing before him. “You?! I have you now fox.” 

“ If you want me, you will have to defeat me and you now all to well how that is going to end, Alcalde! But this time I am going to make sure that this is the last person you have hurt with you plans.”

“ You don't have the guts to kill Diego, everybody knows that!”

They circled around each other watching there opponent. “ It is true that I for one choose life, but it is also known that if someone gives me the need, I will kill him. This saber has never drawn blood but for the revenge on my fathers dead I will gladly make an exception!” 

Desoto launched his attack, “ if someone is going to die, it is you Diego”

“ I doubt that Alcalde.” Diego blocked the attack easily and launched his saber to  
Desoto fencing arm leaving a deep wound. “ This is just a start Ignacio”. 

After a few minutes and many cuts later, it was clear to everyone that Desoto was no match for this Diego.

Something to remember me by on your last moment on earth and slashed a Z in his coat only this time it would leave scars. 

 

“ Shoot him !” commanded Desoto to his lancers, fortunately for Diego they didn't obey there officer and has decided that there Alcalde deserved this, every single on of them stood behind Diego. 

Mendoza who was close to Diego spoke out “ This is not right mi Alcalde. Your plan went to far this time” 

Leaving him all alone, sitting on his knees in the dessert sand with the famous saber point at his throat.  
“ Please Diego, don't kill me, think of my family in Madrid!” But Diego was sure to end this once and for all. “ Congratulations Alcalde, you are the first who ever succeed to give me the need. Adios Alcalde!” 

With these last words, Diego did something he never thought he would do, he placed the cold Toledo steel of his saber through Desoto's cold and evil heart with the words, “A De La Vega always keeps his promise in times of a revenge!” Feeling the hands of his past Mother and father on his shoulders and here them whisper “ you had no choice son” 

He dropped his saber and turned his still shocked friends, Victoria was the first to recover and ran into her loved one his arms, who accepted the hug with all of his heart and lying his head on her shoulder and let all of his emotion go free.

 

Felipe and Mendoza placed a hand on the back of there friend, a were leading him into the tavern. 

 

Chapter 6

 

 

It was then that Desoto woke up behind his desk. “ Don Fernando? Don Fernando?”  
looking around his place “ It was just a bad dream, and dreams are fake.”  
He didn't take the warning serious and went true with his plans. 

He hadn't given his dream a second thought although everything was turning out like don Fernando had showed him. 

Only on the end when he was facing an angry Diego and was pleading for his live, he thought back to his warning, only this time it went somewhat different. He saw Victoria running towards Diego and lied her hand on his arm “ Don't do this Diego, this isn't you. Don't kill him he isn't worthy of it.”

She just spoke up the words when the air went black and a sudden storm took there attention, Diego still pointing his saber to his throat. That's when Don Fernando appeared with a form wearing a cloak, a form as black as Zorro's stallion, a form without a face.

“ I warned you Alcalde don't go through with it or it will be your last day on earth. I am not going to let Diego take your live, I think that is a job for my friend over here, His name is Dead.” With one cut, he made don Fernando's warning a promise. Every one witnessed Desoto's dead. The plaza been never so silent. 

 

A few days later it was the funeral of Don Alejandro De La Vega.  
Diego buried him next to his beloved mother. 

He stood there with Felipe by his side and with Victoria in his arms. When they saw Mendoza galloping towards them.

“ Don Diego, I am acting alcalde now, and there for as a thank u gift, I rescinded the bounty on your head I have sent message to all the pueblo's” 

“ Yes Diego, there is nothing I like more than to become your wife” 

“ Let's get married and give my father the grandchildren he wanted so bad I know that he will watch us from heaven with my mother at his side. We will make them proud.” 

With these words they walked back to were Toronado was eating a pile of grass together with Felipe's pinto and princessa a beautiful chestnut brown Andalusian mare, an engagement gift from her fiancé Diego. 

Because he didn't have to hid his favorite stallion anymore, he became the proud of the rancho.


End file.
